Ogródkowy miszmasz
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |kodprodukcji = 403B |kolejnoscemisji = |scenariusz = Jim Bernstein |scenariusziscenografia = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz |rezyseria = Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perrotto |odcinekpokrewny = "Huncwot Pilnuje" }}Fineasz i Ferb tworzą nowy wynalazek, używając części ze swoich poprzednich projektów. Gdy Fretka próbuje ich przyłapać, mama jest zbyt zmęczona pieczeniem placków cały dzień i nie potrafi odkryć, co córka chce jej pokazać. Dundersztyc zamierza popsuć wzrok wszystkich w Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Fabuła Buford i Baljeet są, z pomocy Fineasz i Ferb za, próbuje dowiedzieć się, to, co a vegetarian zombie byłoby jeść,, gdy Isabella pyta, co chłopcy są robi. Odpowiedzi Fineasz, że są one próbujący, aby pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu recyklingu poprzez dokonywania coś, Out Of jego części od ich starych wynalazków. Zainspirowany przez tematyce uwagą, od: Buford, Phineas zdaje sobie sprawę, oni potrzebują, aby zrób "zapiekankę wynalazek,," rzucanie wszystkie ich stare części w jeden gigantycznym według wynalazku. Phineas następnie zastanawia się,, w którym Perry jest; w odpowiedzi, Parry Gripp pokazuje, up. Po Phineas wprowadza go, on wyjaśnia,, że on oznaczało,, aby zastanawiać,, gdzie jego platypus pet jest. In tej Flynn-: Fletcher kuchni, Perry jest nadziewane po jedzeniu przypalonych placki LINDA za. Linda nie było up wszystkie gotowanie na oczach nocny dla tej "Live i Let Pie" imprezy charytatywnej, i ma przypalonych wiele placki w procesie. Lawrence przychodzi przez, praktykujących dla przemówieniu, aby być danym później, że dzień, i Linda sugeruje,, że on praktyką w przodu Candace. Po spalanie inną pie, Linda również zastanawia się,, w którym Perry jest, i ma w celu wyjaśnienia to, co ona oznaczało, po Parry ponownie pojawi się Gripp. Perry wchodzi do swojego legowiska,, w którym majorze Monogram informuje, że w to jest jego urodziny. Po Perry zrzeka się kromkę torcie, Monogram informuje go, że Dr Doofenshmirtz został odbierania strumień pieniędzy się do jego rachunku bankowym, i mówi mu, do zbadania. Carl pojawia się, i plastry w wszystkimi Owca drugiej agenci, aby zaśpiewać piosenkę urodzinowy dla niego,, podczas którego wychodzi na perry wyrokami w sprawach Lair. Lawrence jest praktykujących swoje przemówienie, okoĹ, o starożytnej plemienia o nazwie te Ornithorhynchans, którzy ubranych jako platypi dla rytuałów, wytaczania Candace, aby wyczerpania. Ona mówi jej ojca, że ona ma, aby przejść pomóc a bunch of jej przyjaciół budować duży ludzkiej piramidy, i li?, Ale nie przed co sugeruje, że przyprawę Lawrence up swoje przemówienie z jakimś pomoce wizualne. Lawrence zgadza się i decyduje,, aby wystroić go up. Perry sunie do Doofenshmirtz Zła Incorporated i jest natychmiast uwięziony w się do okulisty za krześle. Doofenshmirtz wyjaśnia,, że on wynalazł trochę technologię, która jest obecnie przedmiotem używany w trakcie egzaminów do oczu, i jest zdobywając płatności na licencji royalty-od niego; jednak, on jest zdenerwowany, że coś on wynalazł jest ukrywany używane dla good zamiast of evil. Ponieważ of ta, on działo wynalazł Eye Fog-inator,, które tymczasowe przyczyny blurry vision dla ludzi, Zapped z nim. Ten będzie zmusić je, aby odwiedzić z lekarzem wzrokowy, co prowadzi do dalszych płatności fotografii royalty-dla Doofenshmirtz, pozwalając mu, aby użyć, że pieniądze na zła,. Po zakończeniu jego wyjaśnienie,, Doofenshmirtz zaps Perry z the-inator. To działa,, ale upon zapytał są, Perry po prostu wzrusza ramionami; w odpowiedzi, Doofenshmirtz zaps samego siebie, aby upewnić się, że to działa. To działa, zacierając wizję Doofenshmirtz za, jak również. Perry łamie out of jego pułapkę i próbuje do ataku Doofenshmirtz, ale Misses. In tej Flynn-: Fletcher podwórku, Irving działo dołączył do tym inne dzieci,, którzy znaleźli dużą liczbę starych przedmioty może, których używają dla ich "naczyniu żaroodpornym wynalazku" (, takich jak starej sweatshirt, że może zostać skład rozszerzono do spadochronem, a A PARACHUTE, który może być skurczyła się do sweter). Upon komentarzu Phineas ', że to nic nie zbyt bad Perry nie jest tam, aby zobaczyć go, Parry Gripp pokazuje, up ponownie, i on i kids śpiewać o wszystkich jego części, które są wykraczających do tej masywnej według wynalazku. Tymczasem, Doofenshmirtz i Perry są próbuje walczyć, ale ani może patrz inne, więc Doofenshmirtz punches a chair od pomyłkę. Back at według wynalazku, wszystkie kids są testowanie go out, komentując on, jak dobrze wszystkie stare zamienne pracować razem. Phineas i Ferb wypowiedzieć się na temat w jaki sposób fun to było, i Parry Gripp zgadza się przed opuszczeniem. Comments Doofenshmirtz do siebie samego, że on prawdopodobnie nie powinny były niewyraźne swoją własną wizję, w sposób niezamierzony pozwalając Perry, aby postępuj zgodnie dźwięk i z powodzeniem go zaatakować. Doof zdaje sobie sprawę, on może zap samego siebie ponownie, aby wyczyścić jego wizję, ale, fauluje stos z wiadrach, gdy próbuje, aby jego sposób do do Eye Fog-inator. Linda jest nadal spalanie placki, i dociera do dać jeden, aby Perry, się tylko do uświadomić sobie, że ona jest w błędzie torbę chleb dla tematyce dziobaka. Jako Linda zdaje sobie sprawę, ona jest począwszy, aby zobaczyć rzeczy, The Breaks workowe z chleba INTO tańca, a torty all zacząć śpiewać cyfry oznaczające pi. W akcie desperacji, Linda nazywa Candace i pyta ją,, aby przyjść pomoc z torty,, jak ona zaczyna, aby "zobaczyć dziwne rzeczy." Myśląc,, że Linda zobaczył ten Big Idea, Candace natychmiast biegnie do domu, powodując ludzką pyramid, aby zwinąć. Completely trochę wypompowani, Linda odwraca się do patrz Lawrence,, którzy jest ubrany jako dziobaka i naśladujące chant rytualnego Ornythorhynchan. She pozostawia, przekonany, ona jest tracąc go. Lawrence decyduje, on potrzebuje, aby wystroić up swoje przemówienie nawet, more,, ale Skręcenia go za łokieć, podczas gdy podkreślając, słowo "świerk." Linda kroki od na zewnątrz w nadziei, że fresh air będzie wake jej,, tylko aby zobaczyć masywną wynalazek w na podwórku. At tym samym czasie, Doofenshmirtz poczyniła jego drogę over do Oka Fog-inator. On ustawia go i kroki z powrotem, w celu mieć go wyczyścić jego wizję,, ale, fauluje innym stos z wiadrach i spada off na temat balkonu,. The-inator pożary, do wodowania promyk w całej miasta. Perry czyści swoją własną wizję przez wypalanie the-inator at siebie samego, następnie używa rękę metalu od jego pułapkę, aby rozbij maszynę. Candace jest przygotowanie do epicką popiersiem, gdy ona dostaje do domu, ale jest trafiony przez Oko przeciwmgielne-inator za stray ray, podczas uruchomiony przez bramę przydomowy. Linda pyta, czy Candace widzi to, co ona jest widząc,; jako vision Candace za został niewyraźne, Candace uczciwie odpowiada na, że ona widzi nic,. Linda idzie inside, aby leżeć down. Doofenshmirtz uzupełnia swoją tumble z balkonu przez połowu jego stopę on okulista za znakiem. Balthazar, chodzenie out, komentarz, że może on uzyskania informacji o wszystko, co wyraźnie; jego uwagi ojciec że ten, kto wynalazł okulistyka gizmo musi być ktoś, dedykowany do robi good, wiele, aby irytacją Doofenshmirtz za. Tymczasem, Lawrence działo rozpoczął swoją przemówienie, on plemienia Ornythorhynchan, wciąż w platypus Garb. One man w na widowni zastanawia się,, dlaczego arm Lawrence'a jest na temblaku; inny wskazuje out, że, że Fakt, nie jest to, co znajduje się weird o tym. Zakończenie Czujesz się lepiej po drzemał, Linda wygląda na zewnątrz i widzi tworzenie podwórku. Stwierdzając, że wciąż jest z nią, ona idzie z powrotem do łóżka. To jest po pierwszym wersecie Hodge Podge podwórku. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki *''Ogrodowy miszmasz'' Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Dżingiel zła Pamiętne cytaty Powiązanie z serią *Major Monogram jest ósmą postacią, która obchodzi swoje urodziny w czasie wakacji (Fretka - "Fretka traci głowę", Dundersztyc - "Bamber w akcji", Linda - "Urodziny mamy", Vanessa - "Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę", Hildegarda - "Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij", Fineasz - "Retrospekcja" i Stefa - "Dunderbak"). Inne informacje Aluzje Błędy Kategoria:Odcinki urodzinowe